1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerant composition which is used in a refrigeration unit and has few bad influence on the ozone layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, most refrigerants used for refrigerating machines are R12 (dichlorodifluoromethane) R500 (an azeotropic mixture comprising R12 and R152a (1, 1-difluoroethane)). They are both suitable to ordinary refrigeration units, since the boiling point of R12 is about -30.degree. C. and that of R500 is about -33.degree. C. Further, even if their suction temperature for a compressor is relatively high, their discharge temperature does not rise to the extent that the oil sludge of the compressor is generated. And, further, since R12 has a good compatibility with the oil in the compressor, R12 also performs the role to return the oil in the refrigerant circuit to the compressor.